LAVENDER BERACUN
by Aika747
Summary: Tahukah kalian tentang 'Bunga Lavender' wangi, indah, menenangkan. lantas bagaimana dengan 'Lavender Beracun' wanginya membuatmu menggigil ketakutan, indah namun disaat yang bersamaan akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Tidak ada kata menenangkan yang ada hanyalah hari-harimu yang terasa mencekam. Terlebih jika kau adalah seorang 'UCHIHA'/ Chap 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Hinata

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuga**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantasi**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo, Bahasa kurang dimengerti, alur bisa cepat atau lambat.**

 **Sumarry : Tahukah kalian tentang 'Bunga Lavender?' wangi, indah, menenangkan.**

 **lantas bagaimana dengan 'Lavender Beracun?'**

 **wanginya membuatmu menggigil ketakutan, indah namun disaat yang bersamaan akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Tidak ada kata menenangkan yang ada hanyalah hari-harimu yang terasa mencekam. Terlebih jika kau adalah seorang 'UCHIHA'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Drrtt...Drrrtt' Dering handphone diatas nakas, membangunkan seorang pria yang tengah tidur diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Layar yang terus berkedip berkali-kali menanpakan tulisan nama seseorang disana, tangan yang semula diam kini mulai terulur untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Onyx hitam yang tampak sayu itu menatap layar handphone dengan senyum sumringah tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

tanpa fikir panjang segera ia angkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya Hime"

"..."

"Hn"

"..."

"Aku akan segera kesana, Tunggulah"

'klick' Sambungan itupun terputus, diletakkannya kembali handphone tersebut kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap dan sunyi adalah dua kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan manshion megah namun tidak meninggalkan kesan tradisional. Gerbang yang besar, taman yang bersih dan rapi, serta ruang utama yang luas tampak mencekam tatkala sunyi dan gelapnya manshion itu, padahal di luar sana matahari telah muncul dan meninggi.

Di ruang utama terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua, karna manshion ini memang terdiri dari dua lantai.

keadaan juga tak jauh beda di lantai dua, terlebih pada salah satu kamar yang cukup gelap hanya sedikit tersoroti matahari dari sela-sela jendela yang tertutup tirai. Cermin besar pada sudut ruangan, menampakkan pantulan seorang gadis yang tengah menatap kosong cermin tersebut. Surai indigonya terus meneteskan titik-titik air, menandakan surai tersebut tengah basah begitupun dengan tubuhnya.

Tatapan yang semula kosong kini perlahan menimbulkan kebencian. Bibir yang semula datar kini mulai tampak seringai menakutkan.

"Hah.. Jadi ini yang terakhir ya?" Gumamnya. tangannya perlahan terulur menyentuh bayangan wajahnya pada cermin tersebut.

"Mungkin tak masalah jika aku akan sedikit main-main"

.

.

.

.

.

Senandung kecil tengah di lontarkan oleh wanita bersurai ungu dengan jepit bunga mawar yang senada dengan surainya, tangannya terus bergerak kesana kemari menyusun piring dan mangkuk beserta isinya, atau lebih tepatnya ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya yang tercinta. Lucu memang jika mengingat waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10:27 dan masih menyebutnya sarapan, namun rasa cinta yang besar terhadap suaminyalah yang rela membuatnya menunggu sang suami.

Ia terharu akan kegigihan sang suami yang terus bekerja dengan giat, dan membuatnya lembur hampir setiap hari padahal tugas tersebut dapat digantikan oleh bawahannya mengingat dia adalah seorang General Manager, semalam saja sang suami pulang pukul 03:07 dini hari itulah yang membuatnya terlambat bangun. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membangunkan sang suami namun ia urungkan niatnya karna wajah lelah sang suami, lagi pula hari ini hari minggu jadi tak masalah jika suaminya kesiangan.

"Sudah siap" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum pada hasil karyanya hari ini, namun itu tak berselang lama karna netranya menangkap sosok sang suami yang tengah mendekat kearahnya.

"Pagi Hime" Ucapnya seraya mengecup pipi sang istri

"Umm... Ini sudah hampir siang Itachi-kun". Itachi itulah nama suami yang sangat ia cintai

"Ck hei nona Konan yang cantik, aku ini sedang ingin berkata romantis harusnya kau menjawab bukannya protes" Ucapnya seraya mencubit kedua pipi Konan.

"Auh... Iya Ananta"

"Ngomong-ngomong Itachi-kun, kau rapi begini mau kemana? Tanyanya

"Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar, ada yang ingin kucari"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Itu rahasia" Ledek Itachi seraya menaik turunkan alisnya

"Menyebalkan!" Ucapnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya, melihat itu Itachi yang gemas segera menangkup kedua pipi itu lalu menariknya

"Uh.. Hentikan" Itachipun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Konan

"Sebelum pergi kau harus sarapan dulu, aku sudah masak sup miso kesukaanmu" Lanjutnya

"Tapi aku harus cepat Hime" Ucap Itachi seraya memohon.

Konan tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk duduk dikursi makan sambil sesekali menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Itachi yang melihat sikap sang istri hanya menghela nafas dan mengalah.

"Baiklah aku akan makan" Jawabnya dan iapun menarik kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Konan. kemudian ia mulai menyuapkan sup miso kedalam mulutnya setelah ia mengucapkan selamat makan.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan Itach-kuni" Ucap Konan ketika ia melihat Itachi makan dengan rakusnya.

"Akhu khan sedhang buyu-buyu" Jawabnya dengan mulut yang tersumpal penuh oleh makananan.

"ya... Terserah kau sajalah"

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan pergi sebentar kau tunggulah dirumah Hime" Ucap Itachi seraya mengecup puncak kepala Konan dan mulai meninggalkan Konan.

"Hati-hati Anata" Gumamnya ketika ia melihat sosok Itachi yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil ferari hitam melesat kencang membelah jalanan kota, mata onyxnya terfokus pada jalanan yang lumayan ramai. mobilnya terus melaju hingga kini telah sampai pada perumahan elit mewah nan modern namun ada satu rumah yang masih terkesan tradisional yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Mobil itu terparkir rapi dihalaman rumah itu, perlahan ia turun dan mulai memasuki rumah tersebut tanpa repot-repot mengetuknya.

Kakinya terus melangkah dan lantai dua adalah tujuan utamanya, hingga sampailah ia pada pintu bernuansa lavender. Perlahan ia ketuk pintu itu perlahan

"Hime" Ucapnya sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

'Cklek' Pintu itupun terbuka menapillkan sosok gadis tengah tersenyum, surai indigonya ia biarkan menjuntai hingga kepinggang.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak" Jawab sang gadis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Hinata?" Hinata adalah nama dari sosok gadis yang sedang berada dihadapan Itachi saat ini. Gadis cantik yang memiliki surai indigo, bermata amesyt yang indah serta kulit mulusnya bak pocelen dan jangan lupakan tubuh indahnya.

"Um" Gumam hinata dengan anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat mata Itachi berbinar. Tampa menunggu lama Itachpun segera memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Arigatou Hime" Ucap Itachi seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa Hime?"

"Tapi... Aku tidak ingin jadi orang kedua, aku ingin jadi yang pertama dalam fikiranmu. Dan tahukah kau jika kau adalah orang pertama yang aku sukai, aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta dan aku tak pernah bersentuhan sebelumnya. jadi aku hanya ingin kaulah yang pertama mendapatknnya" Jelas Hinata

"Tapi Hime, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Konan" Ucap Itachi seraya melepas pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga aku memang bukan prioritasmu"

"Hei kau bicara apa Hime, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu singkirkan Konan, atau jangan pernah menemuiku selamanya"

"Haahh" Helaan nafas terlontar dari mulut Itachi. Matanya terpejam erat, tangannya mencengkram suri gelapnya.

"Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan Konan"

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Senyum itu terpancar jelas diwajah Konan, saat ini ditangannya tengah menggenggam benda kecil memanjang dengan dua garis merah tercetak jelas disana.

"Hiks Itachi pasti akan senang" Gumam Konan sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

'Tok... Tok... Tok' Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan tangisan Konan, Ia tahu pasti siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama segera saja ia membukakan pintu tersebut, dan benar saja Itachilah yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Senyum terpancar dari wajah Konan lalu iapun menghambur kepelukan Itachi.

"Aku"/"Aku" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja Hime" Ucap Itachi seraya melepas pelukan Konan.

"Tidak kau duluan saja" Tolak Konan.

"Baiklah, A-Aku..." Ucap Itachi ragu,

"A-Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang" Lanjutnya

"Siapa?"

"Hinata masuklah"

'Tak... Tak... Tak' Suara decitan sepatu bersol mulai terdengar semakin dekat, hingga tampaklah sepasang kaki jenjang putih, black dress selutut yang mengembang cantik dengan bagian atas yang bermodel sabrina. Surai yang tergerai indah dengan hiasan bunga lavender segar disematkan dikepalanya menambah kesan anggun.

Matanya memandang Konan yang tampak bingung akan kehadirannya, iapun menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti pada Konan.

"Nee Itachi-kun siapa dia?" Tanya Konan pada Itachi.

"Dia... Dia adalah tujuan hidupku yang baru" Aku Itachi

"Tujuan hidup? apa maksudmu Itachi, aku tidak mengerti" Konan menatap onyx itu lekat-lekat, berharap apa yang ada dalam fikirannya tidaklah benar. Itachi manarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan, iapun membalas tatapan Konan memberi keyakinan pada Konan akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini" Jawab Itachi

'JLEDARR' Jawaban Itachi, membuat petir tak kasat mata yang menyambar ulu hati Konan.

"A-Apa? Kenapa?" Suara Konan bergetar, air matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. ia mencoba sebisa mungkin agar air mata itu tak tumpah dipipinya.

"Karena aku mencintainya, aku ingin hidup dengannya dan bahagia bersamanya. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini, kemasilah barang-barangmu dan enyahlah dari sini"

"TIDAK!" Ucap Konan

"Kau bohong Itachi! itu terlihat jelas dimatamu" Sambung Konan.

"Tidak kah kau dengar ucapannya?" Kali ini Hinata angkat bicara, ia mendekat kearah Itachi.

"Dia ingin bersamaku" tanggannya terulur menyentuh dada bidang Itachi yang terlapisi oleh kaos, lalu tangan itu berpindah menyentuh rahang kokoh Itachi seraya mengecup pelan.

Mata Konan membola melihat adegan didepannya saat ini. Tidak kah itu menyakitkan? suami yang kau kira mencintaimu setulus hati ternyata menghianatimu sejauh ini?

'TES' Air mata itu tak dapat ia bendung lebih lama lagi

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Itachi" Gumamnya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" jawab Itachi

"Tapi aku sed-,"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! ENYAH KAU DARI SINI" Potong Itachi dan iapun menarik lengan Konan, menyeretnya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"PERGI! DAN JANGAN KAU MUNCUL KESINI LAGI"

'BRAAK' Pintu itu ditutup secara kasar oleh Itachi. Tangan mencengkram erat surai hitamnya menyesali akan perbuatan nya terhadap Konan. Sebenarnya Itachi mencintai Konan namun ditengah-tengah mereka cinta yang lain hadir dan telah membutakan Itachi. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat rambutnya, namun perlahan ia lepaskan tatkala tangan lain memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku menyukaimu" Ucap Hinata

"Aku juga" Balas Itachi

"Berciuman?" Tawar Hinata

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu" Anggukan mantap Hinata berikan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi, pasalnya selama ini ia tak pernah di izinkan untuk menciumnya apa lagi menidurinya.

"Um" Sekali lagi Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Itachipun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, tangannya menyentuh tengkug leher gadis itu. perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua hidung itu bersentuhan, saling menghiup nafas hangat yang terlontar dari keduanya. mata keduanya mulai menutup tatkala bibir mereka bersentuhan, lumatan-lumatan kecil diberikan oleh Itachi dan tentu saja disambut senang hati oleh Hinata. Seringai licik tercetak jelas dibibir Hinata, merasa tak puas Hinata mendominasi ciuman mereka dan mengikut sertakan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir Itachi.

'DEG'

'SESAK' Kata yang tepat untuk keadaan Itachi saat ini. Perlahan didorongnya Hinata hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Dadanya semakin sakit membuatnya sulit bernafas, kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang ia pun jatuh kelantai, ditatapnya Hinata onyxnya sedikit membulat tatkala Hinata menyeringai kepadanya tanpa ada niatan untuk membatu dirinya.

Tawa keras yang berasal dari Hinata memenuhi ruangan tersebut, matanya terus memandang Itachi dengan benci dan jijik. pandangn itupun tak luput dari Itachi hingga perlahan kegelapan membuat semuanya tak terlihat.

"Semua Uchiha itu Biadab dan pantas mati" ucap Hinata seraya menatap jasad Itachi, dan tanpa ia ketahui seseorang tengah melihat peristiwa yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Ahoy... Ahoy...!

Aika disini, salam kenal.

ini adalah fanfic lama Cuma kurombak ulang lagi, dan ini juga pertama kalinya post di ff net. Karna sebelumnya Cuma digrub fb aja. Berhubung saya masih newbie saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian menyempatkan diri untuk memberi kritik dan saran untukku. dan jangan lupa follow juga ya.

dan jika kalian ingin berteman difb juga boleh kok, ' **Aika McDhol Anastasya** ' itu nama akun fbku, silahkan diadd.

akhir kata see you next chap

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan pertama

'DEG'

'SESAK' Kata yang tepat untuk keadaan Itachi saat ini. Perlahan didorongnya Hinata hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Dadanya semakin sakit membuatnya sulit bernafas, kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang ia pun jatuh kelantai, ditatapnya Hinata onyxnya sedikit membulat tatkala Hinata menyeringai kepadanya tanpa ada niatan untuk membatu dirinya.

Tawa keras yang berasal dari Hinata memenuhi ruangan tersebut, matanya terus memandang Itachi dengan benci dan jijik. pandangan itupun tak luput dari Itachi hingga perlahan kegelapan membuat semuanya tak terlihat.

"Semua Uchiha itu Biadab dan pantas mati" ucap Hinata seraya menatap jasad Itachi, dan tanpa ia ketahui seseorang tengah melihat peristiwa yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAVENDER BERACUN**

Mata itu membola sempurna, tangannya menutup mulut yang terbuka, apakah ini nyata? tidak ini mustahil. Tapi ini memang benar terjadi. Ia melihatnya sendiri suaminya tewas setelah berciuman dengan gadis itu, bahkan gadis itu tertawa lepas melihat jasad Itachi dan disaat yang bersamaan cahaya violet menyinar dikepala gadis itu.

Tadinya setelah ia diusir oleh Itachi, ia memang ingin pergi dari sana namun entah karena apa ia ingin melihat kembali suaminya. Saat tangannya membuka sedikit pintu itu matanya telah disuguhi pemandangan yang menyayat hati, hingga kebingungan melanda dirinya kala Itachi mulai tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu beranjak pergi, buru-buru ia bersembunyi dibalik semak matanya terus menatap kepergian gadis itu hingga tak terlihat. setelah memastikan benar-benar aman ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali memasuki rumah dan melihat keadaan Itachi.

'Walaupun kau telah menyakitiku aku akan tetap mencintaimu. aku dapat melihat adanya sedikit cinta untukku waktu itu. Aku akan membesarkan anak kita Itachi'

.

.

.

.

.

26 Tahun kemudian

Matahari yang telah muncul diufuk timur menampakan cahaya menyilaukan, nyanyian merdu burung-burung kecil ikut serta mengiringi cerahnya pagi itu, secerah hati gadis indigo. Secangkir teh hangat menemaninya pagi itu, ia pun mendudukan dirinya disofa seraya menonton acara televisi kesukaanya.

'BRAAK' Pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya menampakkan seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Hinataaaaaaaa" Panggilnya seraya memasuki rumah tersebut. kakinya terus melangkah mencari sosok yang ia cari, hingga matanya melihat Hinata yang tengah duduk dengan santainya didepan televisi. Decakan kesal keluar dari mulut gadis bercepol tersebut, matanya menatap garang Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam tak terlalu peduli.

"Hinata, kenapa kau masih dirumah? kau kan janji akan menemaniku pergi hari ini!" Ucap gadis itu kesal. Hinata melirik sekilas gadis itu, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku sedang malas" Jawab Hinata

"Apa? yang benar saja Hinata"

"Tenten aku tidak suka pergi ketempat seperti itu" Tenten itu lah nama gadis bercepol dua yang tengah berdiri memandang Hinata.

"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu akan kuberikan ini pada Sasori-kun" Ucap tenten seraya menunjukkan selembar foto pada Hinata. mata Hinata membola buru-buru ia berdiri dan meraih foto itu dari Tenten, Namun ia masih kalah cepat dari Tenten.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hinata-chan, Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Lanjut Tenten seraya beranjak dari sana.

"E-eh? t-tunggu Tenten" Cegahnya. Hinata mulai panik.

"Nee?"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan pergi" Hinata mengalah.

"Oh... Maaf Hinata, aku rasa menemui Sasori-kun jauh lebih menyenangkan saat ini" Ucap Tenten, tidak ada salahnya kan Sekali-kali mengerjai Hinata?

"Tenten apa yang kau katakan? oke oke aku minta maaf, apa yang kau mau aku turuti seharian ini" Hinata pasrah. Apa tadi Tenten tidak salah dengar? apa yang dia minta akan Hinata lakukan seharian ini? kesempatan langka! tanpa membuang waktu Tenten menyetujuinya.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" Ajak Tenten

"Nanti dulu!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku ganti baju dulu baka"

"Oke aku tunggu" Jawab Tenten mendudukan dirinya disofa dan menyruput teh milik Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

'Saat ini namamu adalah Sasuke Shimamura, berjanjilah pada Kaa-san jika kau tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Bencilah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lavender, baik bunga, warna, aroma, bahkan wanita. Kaa-san dan Tou-san berharap banyak padamu Sasuke'

'Ke'

'Uke'

'Suke'

'Sasuke'

'Sasuke'

"SASUKEEE...!"

"Haahh... Haahh" Mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka sempurna menampakkan mata onyx yang menawan, peluh menetes dipelipisnya nafasnya tersenggal-senggal ditatapnya pemuda yang kini tangah berdiri didepannya.

"Berisik" Ucap Sasuke pada pemuda bersurai merah didepannya. Ia pun kembali menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hei pantat ayam cepat bangun, tidak sopan jika kau dirumah orang hanya malas-malasan"

"Diamlah Sasori" Sasuke masih enggan untuk bangun. Sasori, pria berwajah baby face dengan rambut berwarna merah yang menawan.

"Hei pikun, hari ini kau ada jumpa fans. kau ingat?"

'SETT' Benar hari ini ada jumpa fans, bagaimana Sasuke bisa lupa? ah ini semua gara-gara managernya, yang seenaknya pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar mandi, iya Harus cepat saat ini.

Pukul 09:30

Keadaan distudio 6 telah ramai oleh penggemar Sasuke Shimamura, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Beberapa penggemar tampak mengenakan atribut yang berbau Sasuke, baik itu berupa kaos, spanduk, bando dll.

Suara pekikan kian ramai saat Sasuke memasuki studio tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke benci saat-saat seperti ini, ini terlalu ramai terlebih butuh perjuangan keras baginya untuk duduk dikursi miliknya. Ia harus bisa menahan colekan, cubitan, tarikan dengan senyum yang terus terpancar diwajahnya. Padahal saat ini ia tengah dikawal oleh tiga orang body guard, lantas bagimana bisa penggemarnya melakukan ini? sungguh mengerikan.

Kelegaan menghampri Sasuke ketika ia telah duduk saat ini, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika flash kamera menimpa dirinya. acara pagi itupun berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dapat dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

Saat ini para fans Sasuke tengah mengantri untuk sekedar minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama, beberapa dari mereka tampak tenang dan sopan, namun ada juga yang berteriak kegirangan seperti halnya gadis cepol ini.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN..!" Teriaknya saat dalam antrian. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya menhela nafas pasrah. Pasalnya dia benar-benar bosan saat ini, dia heran apa bagusnya sih si Sasuke-sasuke itu? ya memang dia itu lumayan tampan tapi lihat rambutnya, gaya rambut macam apa itu? pantat ayam?

"Hinata" panggil Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Apa?" Jawab Hinata malas

"Hei kau lesu sekali semangat dikit dong" Ucap Tenten seraya menarik ujung bibir Hinata ke atas,

"Oh Hinata, kau pindah sini" Ucap Tenetn seraya menarik Hinata untuk pindah didepanya.

"E-eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau" Tolak Hinata.

"Ehem! Kau masih ingat foto itu kan Hinata?" Ucap Tenten seraya menyeringai.

"Haahh... Baiklah" Hinata pun menuruti Tenten untuk pindah, Namun Tenten menariknya sedikit dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Hinata diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Tenten, namun tak berselang lama ia melotot kearah Tenten.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata

"Jangan lupa fotonya Hinata" Acam Tenten.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kekeh Hinata

"Baiklah kalau begitu ku telfon Sasori saja" Tenten mengeluarkan ponselnya, Hinata sedikit risau sekarang.

"Tenten, kenapa kau memaksaku?" Ucap Hinata

"Ayolah Hinata sekali saja, nanti aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi" bujuk Tenten

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini foto itu aku ambil" Tawar Hinata

"Siap Bos"

Barisan antrian terus berjalan Hinata sudah hampir sampai didepan Sasuke, tinggal satu orang lagi maka dia akan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tanganya bergerak gelisah keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Dilihatnya orang yang berada didepannya kini beranjak pergi dan jadilah ia berada di barisan paling depan.

Ia pun maju selangkah ditatapnya Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum padanya, Ia menyodorkan poster kecil bergambar Sasuke untuk minta ditanda tangani. Sasuke menerima poster tersebut, tangannya dengan lihai menggoreskan pena pada poster tersebut.

"ini" Ucap Sasuke menyodorkan poster tersebut pada Hinata. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima poster tersebut, tak lupa bibirnya terus tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Ah! Arigatou" Ucap Hinata namun ia tak kunjung pergi dari sana, hal itupun tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Ada lagi Nona?" Ucapnya pada Hinata

"Um... Etto... Gomene Sasuke-San" Ucap Hinata seraya membungkukan badan, Sasuke menatapnya heran. Maaf untuk apa?

'SEET'

'CUP'

"Gomen" Ucap Hinata seraya lari menjauh dari sana. Semua orang yang ada disana melihat Hinata dan Sasuke secara bergantian, mereka semua masih terpaku akan kejadian barusan.

Apa itu tadi? bisa-bisanya gadis aneh tadi menciumnya, ya walaupun cuma dihidung. Tapi tetap saja ini kan tempat umum, masih banyak wartawan disini. Dan coba lihat dandanan nya tadi, cih semua serba ungu warna yang paling ia benci, terlebih dengan bunga yang tersemat di kepala wanita tadi 'Bunga Lavender' bunga yang ingin ia musnahkan dari muka bumi ini.

"Ehem..Selanjutnya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh... haahh..."Hinata membungkuk untuk mengatur nafasnya, kakinya mulai lelah ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Matanya melihat kesana kemari setelah dirasa aman ia pun menghentikan taxi yang lewat. Dia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Masa bodoh dengan Tenten yang masih tertinggal disana yang penting ia bisa sampai rumah secepatnya.

Lucu memang jika mengingat hubungannya dengan Tenten dulu tidaklah bagus. Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul dan bersosialisasi, namun karna kegigihan Tenten lah yang membuatnya berteman dengan Tenten atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia menganggap Tenten layaknya sebagai saudara kandung. Dia tau semua tentang Tenten, dan Tenten tau semua tentang Hinata. Tidak ada yang ia sembuyikan termasuk masa lalunya yang kelam.

Mata Hinata masih terfokus pada pemandangan yang ia lalui dari kaca mobil, hingga kegiatannya terusik ketika hanphone miliknya bergetar. Diambilnya Handphone tersebut sebuah pesan masuk dari Tenten, tanpa fikir panjang ia pun membuka pesan tersebut.

 **'Kau mesum Hinata'**

Perempatan muncul disudut keningnya, apa-apaan pesan ini? Jarinya mengetik pesan balasan untuk Tenten.

 **'Kau puas sekarang? kau sudah bahagia?'** Balas Hinata. Ia memasukan kembali hanphone itu kedalam tas. Ia memilih kembali memandangi keadaan diluar melalui kaca mobil.

Pukul 15:30

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa didepan televisi, bunga lavender diatas kepalanya ia lepaskan dan ia letak kan diatas meja. Matanya hampir terpejam jika saja handphonenya tidak berdering, dilihatnya nama Tenten yang tertera pada layar handphone miliknya. Ia menekan tombol hijau pada layar handphone miliknya.

'Hinata kau marah ya?' Ucap Tenten diseberang sana

"..." Hinata tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk diam.

'Hinata jangan diam saja, bicaralah padaku'

"Kau ingin aku bicara apa?" Ucap Hinata malas.

'Gomene Hinata'

"Hn"

'Gini deh bagaimana jika besok kita ke Hello Kitty cafe? aku yang traktir, mau?' Tawar Tenten

"Oke, kau yang traktir kan?"

'Iya'

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" Hinatapun memutus sambungan telefon tersebut, Ia melirik jam yang pada pergelangan tangan nya ia pun beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Digenggamnya cangkir yang berisi coklat panas sesekali iya menyruputnya, rasa manis dan hangat masuk melewati tenggorokannya. Inilah kegiatan rutin Hinata setiap malam, menikmati secangkir coklat panas seraya menonton acara televisi kesukaanya. Jangan ditanya lagi Hinata memang hobi menonton televisi terlebih jika acara sinetron drama nya dimulai, maka ia tak akan jauh-jauh dari televisi.

"Hooaaamm" Hinata menguap, ia sudah ngantuk sekali malam ini tapi ia tidak boleh tidur terlebih dahulu karna sinetronnya belum selesai. Namun apa daya, mata itu perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan manik amesyt milik Hinata hingga manik itu tertutup semprna.

'Bunuh Uchiha... Jangan biarkan Uchiha itu hidup Hinata. Musnahkanlah Uchiha, atau Uchiha yang akan memusnahkanmu hahaha'

"TIDAAAKK"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Yuhuu... Aika nongol lagi nih hehehe,

Gimana chapter 2 nya? masih kurang greget ya? maaf otak ini memang terlalu tumpul.

Btw makasih buat temen-temen kemarin yang masih nyempetin diri untuk review, favorite dan follow nya. aku sangat terharu,

Special thanks for

 **BYE-Chan** : Makasih banyak hehehe

 **Melinda230** : Makasih, btw aku jadi besar kepala nih hehe

 **Sabaku no Yanie** : Tentu ada dong, kan pairnya Sasuhina, itu Sasu udah nongol tp dikit hehe

 **Dandelion** : Makasih atas saran nya lion chan, aku jadi tambah semangat ngetiknya J

See You Next Chap

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?


	3. belum berakhir

"TIDAKK" Teriakan Hinata menggema keseisi ruangan. Tubuhnya yang semula berbaring kini telah terduduk, matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, peluh menetes dipelipisnya, dadanya naik turun mengikuti keluar masuknya oksigen dalam tubuhnya.  
"Mimpi barusan... Mungkinkah?" Gumamnya. Tangannya yang bergetar menyibak selimut perlahan, ia menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri laci disudut ruangan.  
'SREEK' Ditariknya salah satu laci itu dengan sedikit kasar, ia tak percaya akan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat mungkin? tangannya masih bergetar saat mengambil sesuatu didalam laci itu. Perlahan demi perlahan hingga tampaklah setangkai bunga lavender yang bercahaya kemerahan. Ah ternyata benar, dia melupakan sesuatu.  
'Ck Sial' Batin Hinata kesal. Ia pun meletakkan kembali bunga itu kedalam laci, Kakinya kembali berjalan menuju ranjang miliknya, dan hei Hinata baru sadar jika ia tak lagi tidur disofa. Ditatapnya jam diatas nakas yang menunjukan pukul 05:30, Ia mendengus kesal karena tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk minum coklat panas kesukaannya.

.

Onyx itu menatap bingkai foto yang tengah ia genggam, tangannya mengelus salah satu orang yang berada dalam foto tersebut.  
"Kaa-san" Lirihnya, ia terus memandangi sosok perempuan cantik bersurai ungu tersebut.  
'Drrtt... Drrtt...' Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Diletakannya kembali bingkai foto tersebut diatas nakas, tangannya pun beralih mengambil ponsel disaku miliknya.  
"Ada apa?" Ucapnya datar  
'Jadi tidak kita pergi hari ini?' Ucap seseorang diseberang sana  
"Hn" Gumam Sasuke  
'Iya atau tidak?'  
"Iya. Tunggu ditempat biasa jam sembilan"  
'No no no aku punya tempat yang lebih bagus'  
"Dimana?"  
'Nanti kukirimkan alamatnya'  
"Baiklah".

.  
'Tok... Tok... Tok...' Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dirumah Hinata, namun bukanya ia membukakan pintu ia malah asik sendiri dengan pakaian-pakaian yang ia susun dalam koper.  
'Tok... Tok... Tok...' Ketukan itu kembali terdengar dan Hinata tidak peduli akan hal itu.  
"Ck kenapa Hinata lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Ucap Tenten kesal hingga akhirnya ia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.  
"Eh?" Tenten terkejut lantaran pintunya tidak terkunci. Seketika Tenten merutuki kebodohannya, biasanya kan ia langsung masuk tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk mengetuknya. Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kebodohanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Maniknya menatap setiap sudut ruangan sesekali bibirnya meneriaki nama Hinata, namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.  
"Pasti dikamar" Gumam Tenten. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar Hinata.  
"Eh Hinata?" Ucapnya ketika ia melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk menyusun pakaiannya kedalam koper.  
"Kau mau kemana?" Lanjutnya.  
"Pulang" Jawab Hinata singkat.  
"Pulang? ini kan rumahmu Hinata"  
"Pulang kerumahku yang lama" Ucap Hinata.  
"Kenapa kau pindah?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.  
"Kenapa katamu?" Hinata memincingkan matanya ke Tenten, "Ini semua gara-gara kau" Lanjutnya.  
"Eh? Aku?" Ucap Tenten seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Kau lihat berita tv pagi ini?" Tanya Hinata, Tentenpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Sudah kuduga" Gumam Hinata  
"Memang ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Tenten, Hinatapun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.  
"Pagi ini ada tayangan berita soal Sasuke, Kau ingat kejadian kemarin? saat kau menyuruhku mencium Sasuke? gara-gara hal itu aku dituduh jadi psikopat gila yang meneror Sasuke" Jelas Hinata dengan raut muka sebal.  
"Wow Hinata kau jadi artis" Ejek Tenten.  
"Artis? kau sangat tahu Tenten, kalau para fans Sasuke itu liar dan akulah yang menjadi sasarannya saat ini" Cicit Hinata  
"Jadi ini yang membuatmu pindah?"  
"Tidak! bukan karna ini. Ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih takut"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Jangan searang, lebih baik sekarang kita makan ketempat yang kau janjikan kemarin"  
"Baiklah"

.  
Saat ini Sasuke tengah fokus menyetir mobil miliknya. Maniknya melirik ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya, raut muka sebal senantiasa membingkai wajahnya.  
"Ck sebenarnya baka Aniki itu niat bertemu atau tidak? sudah jam segini belum juga memberi alamatnya" Gerutu Sasuke.  
Tangannya masih sibuk dengan kemudi, maniknya kembali fokus pada jalanan didepan hingga ia melihat toko yang menjadi tujuanya saat ini.

.  
Hello kitty cafe adalah tempat favorite Hinata dan Tenten untuk sekedar bersantai ataupun menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di cafe dengan interior serba warna merah muda. Makanan disini pun terbilang enak terlebih dessertnya. Aneka coklat, ice cream, cake, dan banyak lagi membuat orang yang berkunjung betah untuk berlama-lama disini terutama Hinata dan Tenten.  
"Jadi Hinata, apa alasan utama yang membuatmu ingin pindah?" Tanya Tenten seraya menyendokan ice cream kemulutnya. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Tenten menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk menyendok ice cream. Kemudian tangannta terulur untuk mengambil bunga lavender diatas kepalanya.  
"Karna ini" Jawab Hinata seraya meletakan bunga lavender tersebut diatas meja. Tenten yang semula asik dengan ice cream nya kini tengah menatap serius Hinata.  
"Bukannya kau bilang tugasmu sudah selesai Hinata?" Ucap Tenten"Aku kira juga begitu, namun semalam mimpi itu kembali datang dan setelah sekian lama bunga ini kembali bercahaya kemerahan" jelas Hinata.  
"Apakah kau tahu siapa orangnya?"  
"Aku sudah berfikir ratusan kali, dan aku yakin Itachi adalah Uchiha terakhir mengingat dia tak memiliki seorang adik" ucap Hinata yakin.  
"Hinata, apakah Itachi dulu pernah menikah?"  
"Hn, Itachi dulu sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tapi dia belum mempunyai anak"  
"Lantas apakah kau yakin jika istri Itachi tidak sedang hamil?"  
'DEG'  
Seketika Hinata memandang Tenten.  
"Kau benar Tenten, kenapa tidak terfikir olehku" ucap Hinata menyadari kelalaiannya.  
"Hinata, apakah kau akan membunuh seseorang lagi?" Tanya Tenten seraya menatap Hinata cemas.  
"Tentu saja! aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum terlambat" Jawab Hinata  
"Um... Tak bisakah kau lupakan saja masalah ini Hinata? Biarkan dirimu bebas"  
"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji untukmemusnahkan semua Uchiha dimuka bumi ini, karna Uchiha telah merenggut semuanya dariku"."Aku tahu Hinata, tapi itukan sudah lampau, Jalanilah kehidupanmu saat ini. Lagi pula apa yang kau dapat dari semua ini?"  
"CUKUP TENTEN" Bentak Hinata seraya menggebrak meja  
"Kenapa kau menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini? dengar ya, kau cukup urusi kehidupanmu sendiri, atas dasar hak apa kau mengatur hidupku? aku mau berteman denganmu bukan berarti kau jadi besar kepala seperti ini" Ucap Hinata kesal.  
Dengan segera ia mengambil bunga lavender dan ponsel yanf sedari tadi ia taruh dimeja dan memasukannya kedalam paper bag berwarna pun beranjak dari sana namun lengannya ditahan oleh Tenten.  
"Hinata tunggu" ucapnya namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Hinata hingga terlepas. Ia pergi meninggalkan Tenten, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya. Kakinya melangkah lebar agar cepat menjauh dari tempat itu, tangan Hinata terulur untuk membuka pintu cafe dan keluar dari cafe tersebut. Namun...  
'BRUKK' Setelah keluar dari cafe ia malah menabrak seseorang hingga bawaanya jatuh, ia menunduk mengambil barang miliknya dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang ia tabrak tanpa melihat orangnya dan kembali pergi.

Onyx itu menatap gadis yang pergi menjauh setelah menabrak dirinya, lalu dilihatnya paper bag miliknya yang jatuh ia pun mengambilnya. maniknya kembali menatap gadis yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya.  
"Bukankah dia orang gila yang menciumku?" Gumamnya

.  
"Dasar tidak tahu diri" Gerutu Hinata saat dirinya memasuki rumah. Hinata merasa cukup lelah hari ini terlebih setelah perdebatannya dengan Tenten hari ini.  
Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur empuk miliknya.  
"Tunggu!" ucap Hinata seraya mendudukan dirinya.  
"Biasanya Tenten akan langsung menelfon jika aku kesal terhadap nya, tapi kenapa ponselku senyap? mungkinkah ponselku mati?" ucapnya. Ia pun mengambil paper bag yang tergeletak disampingnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya, namun Hinata merasa ada benda aneh yang nyasar ke paper bag miliknya. Ia mencoba mengambil benda itu dan mengangkat setinggi wajahnya, matanya terbelalak lantaran yang ditangannya saat ini adalah

"C-celana dalam pria?"

.  
TBC


End file.
